Cap Family Valentine's Day 2034
Transcript February 7: the Scottish vigintuplets' birthday see Catherine arriving home from school Catherine: "Bonjour!" hands her mother a paper about a Valentine's Day party at her kindergarten class Marci: Oh, that reminds me. Speaking of which... February 8: Shopping for Valentine exchange cards takes her children who are in preschool, kindergarten and elementary school to buy exchange cards Yoshi: (translates to: "In Japan, Valentine's Day is celebrated on two different dates, February 14 and March 14.") Satoshi: (Translates to: "On the first date, the girl gives a gift to the guy and on the second date...known as White Day, the guy has to return the gift he recieved on February 14.") Yukina: (translates to: "A Japanese girl has the luxury of actually choosing her own gift.") Mao: (translates to: "Chocolate is the most popular gift in Japan.") Shizuka: (translates to: "Most Japanese females believe that the chocolate that was bought from the store is not a gift of true love, they'd rather make it themselves.") Gardenia: (glancing over the exchange cards) "There's Justin Bieber, Shopkins, Phineas and Ferb, Twighlight: Breaking Dawn, Pokemon, Monster High, Disney Fairies, Frozen, Ever After High, Trolls, Paw Patrol, Barbie, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Cars, Spongebob Squarepants, Disney Princess, Batman." February 11: Danish vigintuplets' birthday February 13: Bedtime slips into bed with her Madeline plush doll see a satin fuchsia and white dress with a red flower/ribbon pin attatched to the waist with matching white tights and pink Mary Jane shoes laid out on the top of the dresser to wear for the Kindergarten Valentine's Day party the next day is fast asleep figure tiptoes into her bedroom and grabs her dress and begins shredding it into pieces figure is Stephen, who is one of the Zambian vigintuplets smiles The next morning: February 14 (David is in the bathroom brushing his teeth when he hears someone crying) see Catherine crying in her mother's shoulders Min comes into Catherine's room Ji Min: "선배, 무슨 일이야?" (Translates to: "What's wrong, Catherine?") shows Ji Min her destroyed dress Marci: "Oh, Stephen snuck into Catherine's bedroom and destroyed the dress she was going to wear to her kindergarten class Valentine's Day party today." Ji min: (translates to: "Oh, no.") min gathers her sewing chest Valentine's Day Party at Catherine's kindergarten class see Catherine dressed in her newly-repaired Valentine's day dress Valentine's Day Festival Matthew: "Be on your best behavior for the Valentine's Day festival!" curtsies Catherine: "I will, Daddy." Matthew: "OK, that's my girl." Celine: "Bah, shut up, four-eyes!" Dennis: "Up yours!" Marci: "Celine, Dennis, knock it off, both of you." and Dennis start slapping each other pulls Celine and Dennis apart from each other Marci: "We do not slap each other, you two. OK? Valentine's Day is a day of love and friendship. If you hurt each other again, you two will have a separate timeout when we get home. Is that clear?" Dennis and Celine: "Fine!" Marci: Now hug each other and make up. Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Valentine's day Transcripts